


Taking The Suck Out Of Succubus

by OrpheusUnderneath



Series: The Arcane Academy [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath
Summary: Miroku fucked up and now Inuyasha's got a succubus in his bedroom.Note: All works in the Arcane Academy universe are independent of each other.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: The Arcane Academy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685845
Comments: 32
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonlush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/gifts).



“Are you sure you won’t come out with us Inuyasha? The whole class is going out to celebrate the end of midterms tonight. It’s our last real chance to celebrate your birthday before the Winter Solstice Break too.” Sango’s soft voice drifted over from where she waited for Miroku in the doorframe of the boys’ suite. 

“Yeah come out with us Yash! We’re just going dancing at the Hot Cauldron across the street. It’s not like we’ve got to fly over to the Toil and Trouble across town. No drunk broom flying required!” Miroku peeked his head into his suitemates’ room, but his face fell when the half demon just rolled his eyes and got up from his desk with a sigh.

“C’mon dude, don’t you finally want to get laid? You’re 19 and you’ve never even kissed a girl! We gotta make you a man.” The look that Inuyasha shot Miroku was pure annoyance.

“Guys, I really just want to sleep. Hell week, was, well hell.”

Due to his demonic heritage, Inuyasha’s magic manifested in more innate ways rather than focus and method based, and it often led to his spells going awry. Exams this year had been particularly rigorous, but he’d managed to squeak through and pass his midterms.

Running a hand across his face, Inuyasha missed the look Miroku gave Sango as he headed to the shared bathroom to take a piss. 

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, Miroku quickly slipped a scrap of paper out of his pocket and recited a few lines in the Ancient language over his bed. A bright glowing sigil lit up across the sheets before settling into the cotton and leaving it seemingly unaffected, except for a small off-white rune in one of the corners. 

Sango rolled her eyes but knew it was likely a harmless love spell or something. Hell, Miroku had taken the spell version of Viagra once and she’d actually kicked him out of her bed after three hours.

Rolling her eyes, she shouted a quick goodbye to Inuyasha and dragged Miroku out of the room, giving one last look at Inuyasha’s bed before glancing over at her boyfriend.

“So what was that spell for?”

“Nothing really, just a little love summoning I translated from an old scroll. I figured maybe it’ll help the universe find him a girlfriend.”

They walked out of the dorms and into the night, hoping the spell worked. After everything he’d been through, Inuyasha really could use a little love.

* * *

Inuyasha mindlessly scrolled through MyMirror, not really interested in seeing his friends status updates about going out, but unable to look away anyways. About this time every night he got bored out of his mind, since as a half demon he needed a lot less sleep than his human peers at the academy. 

Just as he was about to put his phone down to turn on the tv, a notification popped up and he grinned at the little message from his WickedWitch app.

_KinkyOh is streaming live, watch now!_

He clicked on the app to access his paid subscriptions and grinned at the sight of his favorite pornstar starting to strip off her black leather bikini. 

With a low mutter of “fuck yeah” he gripped his half hard dick, pumping himself until he was ready to go. He reached over to his nightstand and drizzled a little magic infused oil into his hand, never taking his eyes off the witch fondling herself on the screen.

Biting his lip and groaning at the tingling from the oil, he bucked into his hand, using teasingly slow strokes matching the pace Kikyo set on the screen. The porn star pulled out a variety of toys and used them on herself before looking directly into the camera as she stretched herself onto a thick pink vibrator.

After a few minutes she turned around to present herself to the camera in doggystyle. Inuyasha sped up, furiously jerking himself to the sight of her fucking her dripping cunt until her moans finally threw him over the edge. Throwing his head back, he snarled and pinched his eyes closed as rope after rope of thick cum splattered his sheets and boxers.

A dark feminine chuckle startled him into opening his eyes. 

Dark lustrous hair and pale satin skin gleamed in the moonlight filtering in from the open window blinds. Adorned in strings of large pearls and gemstones fetchingly draped to cover just the essential parts, the woman stared at Inuyasha from where she sat in his armchair. 

“It’s been _eons_ since I’ve been summoned, but damn, what a show.”

What he’d originally assumed was a black cape twitched, unfurling large demonic wings and a forked tail as the woman seductively stood and sauntered toward him. Inuyasha gulped, hand frozen on his semi erect dick and watched as the mystery woman climbed onto the bed, inhaling his scent deeply. 

She seemed to groan and shifted up onto her knees, treating him to a view of her trim waist, wide hips, and thick thighs. Scooping up some of the semen on his sheets with her fingers, the woman brought it to her mouth and sucked, moaning lightly.

“Mmm gods, what a treat. So potent, and a virgin too? How lucky I am. A perfect snack.”

Inuyasha felt his dick twitch at the erotic grin and piercing look she gave him before continuing her crawl over to him, licking up every bit of his cum along the way until her face was nearly between his thighs.

“W-who are you and why are you in my room?”

He seemed to find his voice, shaky and husky as it was, but that only made her smile even more. By now he was rock hard in his hand again, and his eyes trailed down from her face to her plump breasts, visible as the jewels around her neck swayed in time to her hips.

“Why, you summoned me, my dear. You spilt your seed on the sigil here as an offering, and now I’m here for your contract. Most who conjured me in the past knew who I was, but you don’t?” A perfect eyebrow raised as she asked the question, but sly eyes narrowed mischievously when his eyes widened and he shook his head.

“Silly mortal, you don’t even know you’ve summoned a succubus? THE succubus in fact.” At his sharp intake of air she continued, “I’ve been called many things, Isis, Bhavani, Lillith… But my true name is incomprehensible to mortal minds. I’ve been going by ‘Kagome’ lately.”

With those words she dipped her head down to his thigh and licked up the final trail all the way to where it ended at the base of his cock, moving his hand away playfully. A flick of her tongue over the head to gather up the last oozing droplet had Inuyasha panting, clawing at the sheets beneath him.

“Now, what about that contract?”


	2. Chapter 2

“So if I make this deal with you, I get something I want, and you get room and board basically? You’ll just need to have sex once or twice a day? It won’t hurt me, or leave me too weak or anything?” Inuyasha’s skeptical face was matched by his nervous clutching of the sheet over his lap. He may be a half demon, but he’d never actually met a full demon in the flesh before.

And especially not a succubus. 

Everything he knew, everything in his body and instincts said “DANGER” in red flashing lights, but the promise of a wish fulfilled was a strong lure.

And the endless sex sounded pretty awesome too. 

Looking Kagome up and down from where she sat before him, the promise in her eyes told him he’d enjoy it. Her body was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen in his life. He could just barely see the hint of her nipples shrouded beneath emeralds and rubys. And the way she sat cross-legged in front of him showed off nearly everything, with only a string of large pearls blocking his view.

As Inuyasha looked up at her face, her eyes were half lidded as she breathed in deeply, seeming to enjoy the pheromones of his arousal in the air.

“Mmm, no, it won’t leave you weak, espcially since you’ve got stamina from your demonic side. It’ll be just like adding an extra jogging session to your day. I won’t take what isn’t freely given, and I won't keep you locked up in here all day either.”

She held his gaze as she leaned in closer, wings twitching behind her and tail lightly batting back and forth like a cat. 

“And you’ll get a wish, whatever you want. Money, power, fame…” She raised an eyebrow as she whispered the words against his lips. He was sure his claws were about to shred the sheets. His dick was straining towards her, almost like it was urging him on.

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

The smirk that spread across her face was pure sin. 

Kagome snapped her claw tipped fingers together and the contract bounced down onto the bed. He unrolled the scroll and found that it was surprisingly succinct, only two pages long and in the Ancient language, so at least he could understand what it said. 

All the wording seemed fine to him, so he pricked his index finger with a claw and watched her do the same. At least he knew that much about demons, that all contracts had to be signed in blood. 

They put their fingertips to the parchment at the same time, and the blood immediately soaked in, glowing bright green for a flash. Kagome gently set the scroll aside on his nightstand and quirked an eyebrow, looking him up and down for a moment.

“So, what’s your name, delicious?”

“Inuyasha.” He couldn’t help the way his body relaxed in as she smiled.

“And for your wish?”

“I want to be able to control my magic better. My demonic power always fucks up my spells. Can you do that?” She slowly nodded, but it was a bit of a worried motion. 

“I can help you, but only by teaching you what I know about innate demonic magics. Tutoring, if you will. For this kind of wish I can’t snap my fingers and just make it happen. Control over magic is something you have to work at, not instantly have.” She looked into his surprised eyes, and queried, “Are you sure that’s your wish?”

Inuyasha thought it over, but ultimately whispered his answer of “yes.” This was probably his best chance to get help from a fellow demon, someone who actually knew how to train him, unlike the humans running the school.

“Alright, we can start later tonight, or even tomorrow if you’d like. But for right now…” He watched as she trailed off, slowly rising onto her knees and crawling over towards him. The swing of her hips had those jewels swaying, giving him tantalizing peeks at swaying breasts and tight, dusky nipples.

“I’m feeling a bit… peckish.”

Her fingers trailed up his broad chest and settled on his shoulders as he leaned in closer, eyes at half mast but dick fully erect. The thin sheet covering him was a poor barrier, and was completely whisked away as she roughly pushed him to lay down. The hungry look in her eyes sent his dick pulsing as she slowly inched down, maintaining eye contact as her breasts and jewelry brushed against him until her mouth was right above his aching cock. 

The moment her forked tongue came out to flick over the head, he knew he was done for. A whimper escaped before he could catch it, making her chuckle, until he wrapped his claws into her hair and roughly pushed her mouth onto him.

She took him all despite his size, and seemed to enjoy it from the way her back was arched and tail flicking back and forth. He felt her fangs lightly nibble along his flared head on the upstroke and groaned, feeling like his control was wavering and knowing his eyes were red by this point. 

“You want a snack? I’ll give you a whole fucking meal.” He flipped them over and straddled her face, pushing the head onto her lips and coating her with his precum. She opened her mouth eagerly and moaned when he slowly pushed himself all the way in.

Inuyasha had never felt anything quite so erotic as her deepthroating his dick as he roughly shoved it in and out of ther mouth. The way she moaned and sucked, it was like she was getting off on his pleasure just as much as he was. Hell, he was probably right, given the fact that she was a succubus. 

A long slurp and she popped him out of her mouth to fondle his heavy sack below. Stroking his dick with her hands, she nipped the sensitive skin of his balls before gently pulling on one side to suck it into her mouth. A spurt of precum dribbled out of his tip at the feel, and he had to lean an arm against the wall to stabilize himself.

His harsh exclamation of "Fuck!" didn't go unnoticed, and she did it again with the opposite side. 

He was dangerously close. 

It was all too much. 

He was gonna blow his load all over her face if she didn't put it back in her mouth right now. 

"Mm, so good. Give it all to me. Cum in my mouth." Kagome's sultry voice rang in his ears, the sound of her low moans sending his abs clenching. 

His thighs trembled as she stroked him furiously, opening her pretty mouth and setting his tip on her tongue. God that sight… He was so close, his balls drawn up tight as his hips jerked involuntarily. He wanted to cover her in his cum, in his scent.

And then the sound of the suite door slamming open and Miroku drunkenly yelling his name had Inuyasha jerking away. Inuyasha stood on jellied legs as Kagome pouted and quickly went to lock the door.

His best friend had the worst fucking timing.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“There had better be a good fucking reason you’re calling my name Miroku!” 

Inuyasha slid the deadbolt home just as he saw the doorknob turning. Leaning his head against the doorframe as Miroku loudly knocked, he growled out an annoyed “WHAT?!”

“Inuyashhhha let me in! I wanna tell you about thish hot girl I m-met! Shhe’d be perfect for you! Maybe you’d evvven looosh your v-card man!” 

Inuyasha was about to tell Miroku that it’d already be gone if his timing was better, but was cut off by the feeling of Kagome teasing a hand down his back. A startled yelp left his lips as a hand was wrapped around him from behind. 

The feeling of Kagome’s breasts pressed into his back as she pumped him in her small hand left him panting. He turned in her arms and shivered at the devilish look in her eyes.

His yell of “You are being the biggest cockblock right now!” was followed by a moan as Kagome dropped to her knees.

Miroku's gasp and any further comments about Inuyasha hiding a girl in his room were subsequently ignored as Kagome took his whole length in one move. The silken walls of her throat contracted around him with every breath, every swallow as she worked him closer to climax. The look of sheer pleasure on her face as she sucked him off was tantalizing; the thought that she was getting off from this shook him to his core.

"Fuck! I can't take it anymore!" 

Inuyasha yanked her mouth off his dick with a pop, watching a strand of saliva break as she wiped her mouth seductively. Pulling her up to stand and crushing their bodies together as he backed them towards the bed. They fell together in a tangle of limbs, battling for dominance as they rolled until she came out on top. 

She perched on his lap, fangs glinting in the candlelight as she grinned and devoured him with her eyes. Her wings seemed to twitch on thier own, excitement making the supple flesh rub together with a soft rustling. 

Those strings of pearls nestled between her thighs barely hid anything now, really only keeping her own pearl from his eyes. The sight of her slowly pulling the gems back and forth through her slit, pleasuring herself along the shimmering ridges for his eyes… It nearly sent him over the edge.

So fucking hot. 

He thrust against her with a moan, watching as she unsnapped the clasp holding the jewelry together, throwing aside the slick strands and revealing herself. Hungry gaze swept over her perfect curves, settled on her smooth sex as her tail whipped in anticipation. 

His dick was weeping as she nudged the tip between her folds. The feminine moan she let out at his stretch was music to his ears, and inch by delicious inch disappeared inside her silken walls. He'd never felt anything so erotic. 

"Mmpf, I'm… ugh, not gonna last long if you--ah!" 

She rode his dick like her life depended on it. Like it was the greatest thing she’d ever felt in her life. And holy Hell, the view was almost as good as the feel.

The heavy beads of her top smacked across her tits with every thrust before she yanked it off, nipples pink from the slaps against them. Inuyasha couldn’t help but investigate. Feel their weight as they bounced and tweak a pert nipple as his other hand nudged her hips faster.

"Touch yourself. I wanna feel you cum all over my dick." He whimpered as she brought a hand down and complied. He could feel the difference immediately, her walls bearing down on his dick as she fingered her clit for him. 

Her breath hitched every time he thrust up into her, and he experimented with it a bit until he heard a faint moan. Catching that angle again, he was surprised to feel her thighs wobble. She leaned back to stabilize herself, bringing her other hand to rest on his thigh as she kept up her rhythm. 

What a beautiful fucking sight.

Her head was tipped back, the column of her neck and chest exposed, wings and tail fluttering as her abdomen clenched with each downstroke. Generous breasts jiggled and bounced and he found himself watching them as they arched towards him. 

But it was the feeling of her clutching him, suctioning him inwards as she clamped down around him, that finally had his eyes blurring red and a groan leaving his lips. Three last thrusts as she rode out her climax and he was done for, pumping into her and emptying his balls in thick ropes inside her slick walls. 

Boneless, weightlessness invaded his limbs. Inuyasha had never had an orgasm that satisfying, never done something that left him quite that giddy.

“Holy fuck, that was amazing.” 

Inuyasha turned his head to look over at Kagome as she collapsed onto his bed next to him. She seemed to be a bit dazed as well, trembling and wiggling appreciatively as she rolled over to face him.

“Wow, what a meal. I’ve never had such a potent partner. I’ll probably only need 2 of those a day to be full strength... ” She eyed him up and down as she stretched her wings. “Maybe I’ll need to keep you, even after the contract ends.” 

“Whatcha gonna offer me?” His throaty laugh echoed around them and he watched as her eyebrow rose and she grinned.

“You name the price babe. In terms of virgins I’ve sampled, that was grade A tenderloin.” She seemed to lick her lips as if savoring the flavor, which, hell maybe she was.

“Speaking of, how does this all work? I don’t know anything about Succubi. I noticed you didn’t ask me about protection…”

“You don’t have to worry about that. Succubi have a specific breeding season, and while it’s coming up soon, I do have ways around getting pregnant. Demoni are also impervious to disease, though it does leave a bit of a sour taste. Kinda like that curse I just broke for you. Bittersweet.”

Curse? What curse?

He didn’t realize he’d whispered the words out loud until she quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

“You know… the curse that was preventing you from losing your virginity?” Her grin only intensified at his slow head shake. “Oh, that’s rich. Well it’s gone now, just like your… what did your friend call it? Oh, your v-card. Any other questions?” 

Inuyasha leaned up on his elbows to study her nude form.

“How do you… well, what exactly do you eat from me? Is it like, energy? Just the physical semen?” 

“It’s a little bit of everything I suppose. I could probably survive on just the physical seed, I suppose, though the flavor and nutrition would be horrible. No, it’s kind of a mix. I need that buildup. Tension and teasing tastes the best, and you’re certainly pent up and absolutely flowing with the flavor of it.” 

She rolled onto her back and stretched, first one supple leg and then the other, sensually arching her back. Her small hand roamed her body, teasing and pinching her own nipples. Closing her eyes and licking her lips in remembrance of the meal he’d just given her probably. 

He felt his dick twitch at the sight, raising to half-mast as she spread her thighs with a sigh. One eye peeked open as she shivered and she was drawn to his rapidly rising erection.

“Of course, it always helps to have a partner with stamina.”

The amazing Clearwillow did some art for this fanfiction! Find it here: <https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/80972927>


End file.
